Shinsaku Takasugi
Shinsaku Takasugi is a selectable samurai in the game Era of Samurai: Code of Love. He's based on the samurai Takasugi Shinsaku who contributed a big part in the Meiji Restoration. Going by Shin, he owns the restaurant Otento but he’s really a samurai from Chōshū, the enemy of the Shinsengumi. Background Coming Soon... Insight Shinsaku Takasuki - Insight ENG.png Appearance Shin has neat brown hair with long bangs and slender dark brown eyes. Outfits *'Restaurant Attire:' Shin wears a gray haori with four circles within diamond patterns over a cerulean blue kimono with an orange obi, white tabi socks, and zōri. *'Normal Attire:' Shin wears a crimson kimono with two golden fan patterns on the right. Personality Upon first meeting, he comes off as charming, hospitable, and very charismatic but once you're captured for ignoring his warning, he becomes cold, callous, and somewhat sadistic. He detests the foreign influences that he believes are corrupting Japan. His views and methods of preserving culture are extreme and are shown to revolve around anarchy. He first treats you as a valuable hostage to use against the Shinsengumi, but he later shows concern for your well-being and admires your honesty and understanding and fell in love with you. Because of that, he temporarily lets go of his pride by giving you back to the Shinsengumi, believing you would be safe. He and his comrades are portrayed as irresponsible in regards to their money, for they tend to spend their savings on high quality foods and liquor, and also with cleaning duties. Shin is very messy and allows his home to be left in disarray. Summary of Routes Main Story With an unexpected turn of events, you end up as a hostage to Shinsaku and his group. Because you've heard stories of their endeavors, ruthlessness and "desire" to kill anyone who dare to disrupt their plans, you fear for your life. However, with each passing day, Shinsaku and his friends slowly edge themselves into your heart and daily life. Eventually, you learn of their true intentions and it is not the horrid stories people believe, but that they too are protecting their country, in their own way. Soon, your views of the Shinsengumi begin to shift and so does your feelings for Shinsaku. Hearts in Training Coming soon... Love's Command Coming soon... Love's Maelstrom Coming soon... Love's Rainbow Coming soon... Trivia *In real life, Shinsaku married Masa Inoue in 1860 on the request of his parents and they had a son in 1864. They were married until his death in 1867. **However, in 1863 he fell in love with a shamisen-playing geisha named O-Uno. She later became a Buddhist nun in order to protect his reputation when he fell ill to tuberculous which ultimately killed him. ***Shin's skill at playing shamisen maybe based on O-Uno. *His restaurant Otento may be from the phrase "otento sama", which is an old way of saying the sun. **This could allude to his movement for the rising sun is said to represent the "dawn of a new era". *He resembles Karno from Star-Crossed Myth. *He composes dodoitsu, which is a type of poem that accompanies shamisen music and has a 7-7-7-5 syllable pattern. **He uses this poem to indirectly confess his love to you. *He shares similarities with Hijikata for both can be very frightful, are skilled swordsmen, have refined tastes, often compose Japanese poetry (Hijikata uses haiku and Takasugi uses dodoitsu), and are a love rival in the other's main route. Category:Article Stub Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love Category:Characters Category:Shinsaku Takasugi Category:Samurai Category:Swordsman Category:Historical Character Category:Voiced Category:Chef Category:Musician Category:Antihero